


brad/nate - dreidel games

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2010 [14]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-15-10</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate - dreidel games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-15-10

“You do know how to use one of these, right?”

Brad just raises an eyebrow, letting his expression speak for him. Nate’s mouth quirks in its typical smile as Brad sets the dreidel down on the table. “You have to put something in the pot.”

“Oh, now we’re playing for money, is that it? You’re trying to fleece me?”

“If you make a Jew joke right now, I’ll kick your Protestant ass.”

“You could have gone with Jason and the Argonauts.”

Brad snorts. “And you call me a geek.”

“No, Greek.” Nate backs out of the way of Brad’s hand, obviously too comfortable with Brad’s typical retaliation. “So, what do I have to put in the pot.”

“Are we playing strip dreidel?” Ray calls from the other side of the room where he’s busy hanging mistletoe in any path that might contain Walt at any given moment. “Because I’m behind that shit.”

Brad shakes his head. “The jokes just write themselves, don’t they?”

Nate leans in and spins the dreidel, landing on Gimmel. “Look at that. Winner takes it all.”

“Figures,” Brad smirks, tugging Nate in close. “Fucking Gentile.”


End file.
